


Lyrics, Laughing

by Kalloway



Category: Voiceful - nawoko
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hina tries out something a little different.
Relationships: Hina/Kanae (Voiceful)
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Lyrics, Laughing

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'style'

Kanae was quiet a moment when the song ended. At first, she didn't even look at over at Hina or her expectant expression, but when she did... 

"I liked it!" Kanae said quickly. She had! She just didn't quite have the words figured out yet to explain what she'd liked about it. "It's a different style, so some fans might be upset, but it's still totally you, too. It's you in the lyrics, even if the music is a little different and the sound is more... Um..." 

She bit at her lip once Hina started softly laughing. 

"I'm rambling..." 

"It's fine," Hina said as she reached for Kanae's hands. "I want to know all of what you think, because I think you're right. You know my music so well, and you know me, so I trust what you have to say. It _is_ different, but I think it still sounds like one of my songs, so... It feels good to hear you agree." 

Kanae smiled and nodded. 

"I do think you're right that some people won't like it," Hina added, frowning ever so slightly. "But I can't stay exactly the same forever. I want to keep growing... 

"Right alongside you."


End file.
